northalodiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Approval of William Buller to Carlin Motorsports
William Buller will join British race team Carlin for this year’s GP3 Series. ]] Northern Irishman William Buller will race alongside already confirmed drivers Alex Brundle and Antonio Felix da Costa in the support series GP3 at European Formula 1 events this season. 19 year-old Buller has completed several successful GP3 tests with Carlin, finishing yesterday’s official test at Silverstone fifth quickest overall. The young Brit has an impressive record in junior motorsport having previously competed in the British F3 International Series. Buller is a previous race winner in British F3 and has claimed 14 F3 podiums intotal. The Carlin Motorsports man also has previous experience in the Formula 1 support paddock, having raced in Formula BMW Europe in 2009. The BRDC Rising Star claimed one podium finish and one pole position that season. Taking about the GP3 Series, Buller said, “I’ve tested the GP3 car a few times over the winter with Carlin and it’s gone very well. GP3 is now an established series with great racing, plus it has a lot of commercial and sporting benefits for me as I develop my career. Live TV on the new Sky Sports F1 channel will be good for my sponsors and the opportunity to show the F1 teams what I can do again is a major plus point for me as a driver. “I know most of the tracks from Formula BMW, but I am going to gain even more experience of competing on a number of Formula 1 circuits, which will help me as I move forwards in my career.” Trevor Carlin added, “Will has made a great impression on the team in pre-season testing. He has made a big step forwards in the car as demonstrated by his pace at Silverstone this week. Together with Brundle and Antonio, Will creates an extremely strong team for us in GP3 which I believe has the potential to challenge for the title.” Buller will be In-waiting by 72 Hours the Transition Team fly to Scarva in Northern Ireland to see his Parents, the later day then Flying to London to Farnham in the England to Visit the Headquarters of Carlin Motorsports then on Sunday the fly back to London in the GP3 Union Headquarters to Approved the Results is to Buller joined Carlin in the GP3 Series. Carlin Press Release List of Endorsers 274 Politicians are Supported Buller to the Carlin Motorsports in the GP3 Series This Year Gabby Concepcion and Mat Ranillo III led the Task Force to Endorsed Buller to the GP3. MPs * Daniel Abt * Christa B.Allen * Keegan Allen * Francia Almendarez * Ayla Kell Anderson * António Félix da Costa * Kenton Duty * India Eisley * Mitch Evans * Rey Gumatas * Lucy Hale * Elijah Kelley * Roberto Merhi * Amy Rider * Alexander Sims * Hannes van Asseldonk * Laurens Vanthoor * Hironobu Yasuda Senators * Tyler Blackburn * Dahlia Diamse * Josh Hutcherson * Katie LeClerc * Renee Olstead * Audrina Patridge * Debby Ryan * Carlos Sainz, Jr. * Bella Thorne * Billy Unger MLAs * Candice Accola * Tyler Blackburn * Alison Brie * John Cho * Mitch Evans * Kat Graham * Clare Grant * Seth Green * Jim Parsons * Ethan Ringel * Giancarlo Serenelli * Alexander Skarsgard * Cobie Smulders Former Senators, MPs and MLAs * Jason Biggs * Spencer Boldman * Alison Brie * Sophia Bush * Daveigh Chase * Jamie Chung * Kat Dennings * Dahlia Diamse * Nina Dobrev * Natalie Dreyfuss * Darwin Galvez * Kat Graham * Chris Hemsworth * Nicky Hilton * Josh Hutcherson * Kendall Jenner * Mila Kunis * Jennifer Lawrence * Katie LeClerc * Alyson Michalka * Amanda Michalka * Renee Olstead * Kelly Osbourne * Darwin Quintero * Gilbert Rono * Debby Ryan * Karina Smirnoff * Cobie Smulders * Taylor Swift * Leon Thomas III * Ciara Mae Tornea * Aisha Tyler * Madeleine Zima Governors * Roshon Fegan * Jaleel White Mayors Premiers * Phil Bastiaans * Troian Bellisario * Adam Carroll * Tom Chilton * Frank Diefenbacher * Anna Friel * Helga Krapf * Ethan Ringel * Alexander Skarsgard Political Parties * Alodian Social Democratic Party * Alodian Democratic Party * Alodian Setiptonist Party * Liberal Party * Alodian Labour Party * Nacionalista Party Category: GP3 Transition Team